With ever increasing demands for high-quality videos, diversity of services, and fast delivery, various video encoders, decoders, and coding techniques have been attempted over the years to increase video compression capability, decrease data loss, and control deployment costs. Among the various video encoders used today, block-based hybrid systems are the most widely deployed. In these systems, an input video signal is processed block by block at an encoder through a process that includes, among other things, prediction, transformation, quantization, coefficient scanning, and entropy coding. The encoded video signal is then transmitted to a decoder where functions inverse to those described above are performed to reconstruct the original video for post-processing and display. One or more aspects of the processes described herein may be improved to increase the efficiency of video coding.